Max and Twilight Cross
by akizarulez
Summary: This is a story about Maximum Ride and the Twilight characters. They meet and help each other out. My OC's Cricket Ride and Dakota Finn are going to be the ones who help them and more. Iggy/Cricket and TwilightCharacter/Dakota
1. Chapter 1

In an Itex Facility in Forks, Washington there is an experiment that was grown very quickly in this place. She is 15, has shoulder length black curly hair with natural sandy blonde streaks, brown eyes, and olive-like skin. She is about 5'10" in height and she has a twelve foot wing span. Her wings are black and brown. She is Experiment 12, but she calls herself Cricket…

Cricket Ride…

X

Elsewhere in the forests of Forks there is a girl of 15 or 16 hunting animals for their blood. She has flaming red hair that goes past her shoulders a bit that is curly, sky blue eyes, pearl like skin when the sun hits her, and 5'10" in height. Her name is Dakota Finn. She is part-human and part-vampire.

She knows not to hunt humans because when she was in her mothers stomach a few years ago(Yes she is like two or three! But they mature fast and then stop growing!) her mother always talked to her and told her never to kill a human. Her mother was human and when she was born she died because of the way she was born.

Her father was a vampire who loved her mother, but couldn't turn her in time to save her life… So Dakota never hunts people. She looks normal, but she is not. She can eat normal food and drink blood.

She has caught a few animals and drained them dry. Then she decides to go into town to find out what a normal person would be like. You see her father has kept her from going to town for years because she grows so fast that it would be noticed. Her father this morning had told her that she could finally go to town because she was mature now and has stopped growing.(She sleeps like a human!^^)

So Dakota ran to town at the speed of sound.

When she got there she decided to look around a lot. Not noticing the flying kids just 10,000 feet in the air.

X

Max and her Flock were here looking for an Itex Facility that was holding an experiment that was classified in some files. They came to find out what this Experiment 12 was and why it was made.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaxxxxx!" says Nudge whining.

Max was twitching uncontrollably by then.

"What. Now. Nudge?" she asks putting emphasis on every word.

"Can't we land and get some food. I'm hungry~!" she says with a pout.

Angel, Gazzy, Total, and Iggy agreed without any arguments.

"Fine!" says Max in defeat.

You could hear the cheers of joy from the birdkids from a mile away if you had good hearing and stopped to listen carefully.

So they all landed and ate at this restaurant close by and Dakota was also close by.

X

Dakota looked around and followed this smell that was new to her. It smelled like bird and human together.

She looked into the restaurant that Max and her Flock were at and she spotted them. She looked curiously at them.

They looked normal enough, but they smelled like bird and human and one of the seven smelled like dog as well.

Her nose crinkled at the smell. She hated it because it was the smell of a werewolf.

She turned to leave, but then she picked up something else. A smell, so familiar to her….blood…

X

Cricket's eyes flew open and she looked around in the tube she was in. She started to panic and then she saw the Whitecoats through the glass right in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed deadly. She heard them talking about how she just woke up and how she has never awoken.

They were also talking about all kinds of experiments that they were going to try on her now that she was awake.

She knew what experiments were and she knew that if they experimented on her there might be some repercussions.

So instead of staying in that tube to find out she threw all herself at the glass and the glass shattered and she could feel it dig into her skin, cut her arms and legs, and get stuck in her whole being.

When her legs hit the ground they wobbled uncontrollably, but she urged herself to stay standing and she started running at full speed.

She came to the door and opened it quickly. Then she saw the stairs going up and down and she chose the stairs going up…to freedom…

Then when she got to one of the floors she saw a window and she knew that this was her only chance to leave this place.

She could hear the Erasers coming after her.

So her split second decision was to run at the window at full speed and when she broke through she would pull out her wings and fly, even though she didn't know how. She didn't know how to walk or run, but she figured it out pretty quickly, so she knew that flying was a second instinct.

So she did just that and as she broke through the window it dug into her skin, cut her arms and legs a lot more, and got lodged in her legs and arms like when she broke out of the tube.

As soon as she felt the air she spread her wings to their full length and proceeded to flap with all her might and strength that she had left.

She felt the lightheadedness that came on from a ton of blood lose.

But she surged forward and she glided through the air with no problem away from that forsaken place, but she was also bleeding a lot.

Her hair was covered in her blood, so were her legs arms and wings.

So after a minute or two of flying she began to get lightheaded again, but this time she couldn't fight it off.

So she started to spiral towards the ground at full speed and she landed pretty awkward on the ground before collapsing and passing out…

X

After The Flock had eaten they walked out of the restaurant and noticed this very suspicious fiery red-headed girl going into the forest, so they decided to follow.

When they got to the forest they didn't see her anymore.

"Wow! Who is that fast other than Max?" says Gazzy looking around and trying to find out how she did it.

Max's eyes narrowed because the girl they saw was pretty normal by her appearance, but she seemed to be different.

Fang tensed and everyone saw it, except Iggy.(Lol!)

"What's the matter, Fang?" asks Angel.

"I don't know I just have this feeling that she went this way." he says and starts walking and everyone follows.

So when they get about three feet away they see her fiery hair as she crouched over someone or something.

"What is she crouching over?" asks Iggy because he can't see.

They all look really closely and they see black curly hair with sandy blonde streaks. Then they saw a olive colored face contorted in pain.

"It's a girl." says Gazzy.

They all look closer at her and notice the blood and glass.

"She's bleeding to death!" says Nudge a little too loud.

The fiery red head turned to them and her sky blue eyes showed them all what they feared. That she might die…

X

Dakota was looking back at these kids like her, except different with an expression that showed her concern and much more.

When she came across this girl she was kind of weirded out because of the wings on her back, but then she decided to ignore that and she noticed that she was just a normal girl that was in pain and needed help.

"Help me!" says Dakota looking back at all the other kids. "She needs help!"

"Why?" says Gazzy looking at the fiery red head.

"She will die if you don't help! She will bleed to death or more!" says Dakota standing and showing them the avian girl lying there in pain.

The avian girl groaned and then let out a shriek of pain. Tears rolled down her face as she lay there bleeding.

Then she said, "Help…." in a very weak voice and her eyes opened to show them that she had brown eyes.

"What is your name?" asks Nudge running up to her and leaning over her.

"Cricket…" says the weak avian girl. "Cricket Ride…"

When everyone, including Dakota heard this they all sucked in their breath.

Then Fang pulled out a cell phone that Dr. Martinez had given him in emergencies and dialed her number.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other side.

"Dr. Martinez. It's Fang. We need your help now. How far are you from the forest?" he asks.

"I'm not too far. The move to Forks was hard, but I managed and I am already at the house unpacking. Why do you need me in the forest?" she asks.

"We found a birdkid lying here bleeding to death and she needs help right away. I don't think it would be a good idea to move her, so can you come quickly?" he asks.

"Oh my! I'm on my way now!" she says and then the phone disconnects.

Then Fang put the phone away and everyone was starring at him in disbelief.

Then Cricket moved her arm and then screamed in pain.

Max ran up to her and noticed that all she was wearing was a patience gown like they had worn in The School. It was also wet like she had been in some liquid before her escape and also covered in her blood.

Max also saw all the glass stuck in her arms, legs, and wings….?

Max looked closer at her wings and noticed that they looked like hers and Fang's, but just a combination of the two.

Then Max looked closer at Cricket and noticed the olive skin that Fang had and his black hair, but it also had her sandy blonde streaks. Then Max saw Cricket's eyes….brown just like hers.

"Did you come from The School?" asks Max.

Cricket just nods a bit and screams in pain.

"How old are you?" asks Max.

"Fifteen…" she says weakly.

"Why are you wet?" asks Max.

"I was in a tube. I busted out of it. They grew me in that tube." she says and coughs up some blood.

Max's eyes widened at the information that she got.

"Who are your parents? Do you know who they are?" Max asks hoping that her suspicions were wrong.

"Yes. Their names are Max and Fang Ride." says Cricket shivering at the cold wind.

The whole Flock tensed and Max and Fang shared a look. Dakota was looking at Cricket with pity because she was cold and was so close to dying.

"I can't believe they made Max and Fang's kid." says Gazzy trying not to laugh.

Max and Fang glared at him and he was silenced pretty quickly.

Then they heard this car pull up and footsteps running in their direction.

Then Dr. Martinez stood before them with her traveling kit that she used to help animals and people. When she saw Cricket she ran to her and looked over her wounds.

Then she began to remove the glass and Cricket cried out in pain. When Dr. Martinez had removed all the glass Cricket finally relaxed and let her eyes droop.

"She needs a bath and she needs rest. She might need more blood as well." says Dr. Martinez looking over Cricket. "Can you stand?"

Cricket nods and tries to stand, but her legs wobble and she collapses on the ground in a tired heap.

Dr. Martinez sighs and looks over at The Flock.

"Can one of you carry her? She is too tired and she has had too much blood lose." says Dr. Martinez and everyone looks at Iggy and he sweat drops. "Also bring her to my house so we can clean her up and bandage her. Then we can get some warmer clothes on her as well."

The Flock nods and by this time they finally notice that Dakota has disappeared. Dakota went back home to tell her father about her day.

So everyone decides that Iggy gets to carry Cricket and Iggy grumbles about it until Angel sends him an image of her through her mind.

X

So The Flock are flying over Forks to Dr. Martinez's house and Iggy is carrying an unconscious Cricket bridal style. She stirs in her sleep, but then settles her head against his chest.

Iggy blushed involuntarily.

So when they all landed in front of Dr. Martinez's house Iggy had to be careful not to land to roughly because Cricket was still hurt pretty bad.

Then Ella ran out and greeted everyone with a smile, but when her eyes landed on Cricket her eyes widened and she said, "Wow! She looks like Max and Fang's Daughter!"

Max and Fang were twitching at that comment because they knew that it was actually true.

Cricket stirred and her eyes fluttered open and then she noticed that she was being carried and she freaked out. So she jumped out of Iggy's grip and landed on the ground pretty gracefully, but then her legs betrayed her and she collapsed to the ground.

She groaned and sat up. "Stupid legs!" she growled under her breath sounding a lot like Max.

Everyone laughed at her, including Ella who was amused by her efforts to stand.

Cricket just glared at them unamused.

Dr. Martinez came out and saw what had happened and she was laughing a bit as well.

"Well, Cricket…. Is that your name?" asks Dr. M.

Cricket nods.

"You need to get a bath and then we will bandage you up and I will give you some warm clothes to wear." says Dr. M smiling at Cricket who was blinking at her.

"Mom! Could we all stay here?" asks Max smiling at the idea.

"Yes! And Cricket can as well!" says Dr. M. "Won't get another chance to know my granddaughter!"

Max was twitching uncontrollably by then.

Cricket was grinning at the thought of Dr. M being her Grandma.

"Okay, Cricket! You ready to try standing again!" says Dr. M coming up to her and taking both her hands. Cricket nods.

So Dr. M pulls Cricket onto her feet and she starts to wobble a bit, but then she keeps telling herself to stand there. Then her legs stop wobbling and she puts one foot in front of the other, but then when she makes it to the stairs to go into the house she looks down in defeat.

"Come on, Cricket!" says Dr. M and Cricket starts up the stairs slowly so she doesn't fall, but when she does Iggy catches her and she blushes bright red.

"Th-Thanks…" she says shyly and then gets back up and goes up the stairs with no problem and goes into the house.

Then she smells something that makes her mouth water.

"What is that?" she asks looking for whatever it was.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies!" says Max and Dr. M together smiling.

"Can I have some?" asks Cricket looking at the cookies cooling.

"Sure, but first you need to get clean." says Dr. M taking Cricket's hand and taking her to the bathroom. Then Dr. M helped her by turning on the water and it filled up to where it was perfect and it was the perfect temperature.

"Okay, Cricket. I'm going to leave you to get yourself cleaned up and then I will bring you some clothes. There are some towels right there. So make sure to clean up pretty good." says Dr. M smiling at Cricket who smiled back because they are really contagious.

Maybe… Just maybe, Cricket, has found the right home for her and she will never have to deal with Itex again…

X

**I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride, but I do own Cricket and Dakota.**

**Me: Tell me what you think and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2 Something Unexpected

_Two weeks later…_

Cricket has been staying with the Flock and Dr. M and her daughter for two weeks and she hasn't left the house in all that time too. She was going mad!

"Okay, Cricket! We are going out shopping and we are leaving you in the care of Iggy!" says Dr. M looking at Iggy with a meaningful look, but he didn't see it, but he knew she was looking at him.

"Okay. Bye." says Cricket quietly thinking how to kill herself.

So, after they left and Iggy was watching television or listening at least. She waited an hour and then she snuck into the kitchen and pulled a knife from the knife holder.

Then she sat down and started cutting her wrists and she screamed in pain.

Iggy ran into the kitchen and grabbed Cricket by her wrists and he felt the blood flow through his hands and Cricket dropped the knife on the floor as she was pulled up by Iggy who was holding her by her wrists and the blood dripped on the floor in a pool of crimson.

"What did you do?" asks Iggy angrily.

"I cut my wrists!" says Cricket yelling it in his face. Then she pulled her wrists free and then grabbed onto his shirt and bawled into it.

Iggy was taken back by what she just said and did. Then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried.

Then they heard the door open and heard the Flock, Dr. M, and Ella's voices drift into the kitchen.

Then everyone walked into the kitchen and saw Iggy holding onto a crying Cricket, a bloody knife on the floor, a pool of crimson, and Cricket's cut wrists bleeding on Iggy's shirt.

"What happened?" asks Dr. M terrified running up to Iggy and Cricket.

"She cut her wrists." says Iggy plainly as Cricket cries.

"Why?" asks Max.

"I was going crazy cooped up in this house. I felt like killing myself!" said Cricket screaming.

Iggy pulls her closer and she is practically flush with his body.

She blushes, but still cries as everyone looks at her.

"I'm never leaving her with a blind kid, again…" mumbles Dr. M under her breathe.

"Now, you need stitches." says Max looking at her mom.

"No!" says Cricket holding onto Iggy tighter.

Iggy sighs and looks at Cricket or tries his best. "Do you want me to do your stitches?"

She nods and then buries her face in his shirt again.

"I'm guessing here, but she said yes right?" asks Iggy.

"Yes." says Dr. M dumbfounded.

The rest of the Flock and Ella look at Cricket then Iggy.

"Your shirt is ruined…" says Cricket quietly looking at Iggy's bloodied and wet t-shirt.

"It's okay. I can change, but one things for sure. Your wrists are going to be scarred. So, are they still bleeding?" he asks.

"Uh-huh." she says pulling her wrists off his shirt and they had bled all the way down to her elbow.

"First things first! Time to wash yourself up!" says Iggy taking her by her wrists and she winched at the pressure. "This is to help the bleeding stop."

Then he pulls her through the house and to the bathroom while everyone watched him.

"Now, wash up and then we can stitch you up." says Iggy pointing at the sink and Cricket wondered how he did that, so she did as was told.

Then he brought out a needle and thread and she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, but there was none and after about 20 minutes Iggy told her that it was over.

Cricket opened her eyes and saw the stitches in her wrists and her eyes bugged out of her head at the detail and great and steady work that he did.

"Th-Thanks, Iggy…" says Cricket looking at Iggy, then looking away with a crimson blush on her face.

Then he touched her cheek and her face warmed up more. He smiled.

"Your blushing." he says saying the obvious, but it was okay.

"Yah. So?" Cricket asks her face warming to boiling temperature.

"Well, its cute." he says and she look at him amazed.

"How do you know?" Cricket asks curiously.

"Angel." was all he said and she knew that he meant that Angel had sent him an image of her. Then she looks in the doorway and she sees her smiling at her with a thumbs up.

She blushed as crimson as blood, which is very dark.

"Thanks." says Cricket red faced.

"Welcome." says Iggy a little pink in the face.

Cricket had this urge to jump, wrap her arms around his neck, and slam her lips on his lips, and kiss him.

But she shook her head and smiled at him, but then the urge came back and so she did as the urge wanted.

She kissed him full on and he kissed her back.

Everyone in the kitchen were talking about the incident with Cricket when Angel ran in with the biggest grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" asks Max suspicious and twitching a bit.

"Just don't go in the bathroom right now. Iggy and Cricket are busy." says Angel as her grin widened bigger than ever.

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of what could be going on in the bathroom.

"What did you do, Angel?" asks Fang looking at her.

"Well, I might have given Cricket the urge to kiss Iggy and she did." says Angel smiling.

Max and Fang both looked like they were going to pass out. Dr. M, Ella, and the rest of the Flock had the biggest grins ever.

Then, Iggy and Cricket came out holding hands and smiling at each other, but something was different with Iggy. His eyes looked bluer and not covered in a film.

"Iggy what's with your eyes?" asks Nudge curiously.

"I can see. Cricket cured me." says Iggy smiling at Cricket with the happiest smile ever.

"What!" says everyone, except Iggy and Cricket.

Dr. M walks up to Iggy and examines his eyes.

"It's not possible." says Dr. M in disbelief.

"Well, it is." says Angel smiling.

"You knew about her ability didn't you, but she didn't!" says Gazzy looking at his sister accusingly.

"Yes, I did. But, she also liked Iggy, so I pushed her more." says Angel and Cricket blushes bright red and for once Iggy can see it.

"You look really cute when you blush." says Iggy stroking her cheek as she leans into his warmth.

"Thanks…" says Cricket leaning into him smiling happily. He wraps his arms around her protectively and rests his chin on her head.(Yes she is tinier than him!)

Max and Fang looked as pale as ghosts as they looked at the couple. Cricket was their daughter and she liked Iggy. She had also kissed him and cured him!

Then Cricket all of a sudden turned as pale as Fang and Max. Then in a monotone voice said, "They're here…".

"Who's here?" asks Max alarmed at Cricket's reaction.

"Erasers. Whitecoats." says Cricket and then she hides in the crook of Iggy's shoulder terrified.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Dr. Martinez we know you are in there and we know that Experiment 12 is with you. You might know her as Cricket." says a voice through the door and everyone looks at Cricket who is silently crying with fear into Iggy's shirt.

"Yes, I am here, but I will not give you Cricket." says Dr. M in an angry voice.

"But, Dr. Martinez! She is dangerous! She is how we say… a failure." says the voice and Cricket cringes at the thought of what they do to 'failures'.

"I AM NOT A FAILURE!" shrieks Cricket crying and she clenches Iggy's t-shirt in her fists.

Then the door bursts open and standing there are four very big Erasers and a Whitecoat with round glasses shaggy brown hair and green eyes with black underneath them like he hasn't slept for a long time. Cricket was also taller than him…(Funny… XD)

"Well, then. We will take Experiment 12 by force!" says the Whitecoat smirking evilly, which looked really creepy.

Then the Erasers attacked and the Flock and everybody else were amazed when Cricket jumped right in their ways and started beating the crap out of them like she was invincible, which she could have been.

"AHHHH!" yells Cricket as she dodges an attack from an Eraser and then she grabs their hand and in one swift motion breaks it like its nothing.

Then she runs around the room at the speed of sound and about 5 minutes later all four Erasers lay unconscious and broken.

Then Cricket goes up to the Whitecoat and picks him up by his shirt and pushes him against the wall.

"What's so special about me?" she growls at him angrily.

"Y-You've got your parents abilities, but you also have abilities that have not been discovered yet!" says the Whitecoat nervously.

Cricket knew she wasn't a killer, so she let the Whitecoat go.

"Go…" she says and the Whitecoat trembles.

"I SAID GO!" she yells her brown eyes flashing with rage.

The Whitecoat ran out of the house with the Erasers in tow who were limping and also seemed terrified of Cricket's immense strength.

Then as soon as they were gone Cricket started to shake and then her eyes closed and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the floor unconscious from over exerting herself.

Her breathing was soft, yet steady.

So, Iggy came up to her and picked her up bridal style and her limbs were limp, but her head instantly got comfortable against his chest and a small smile crept across her face even though she was unconscious.

So, he took her to the room she has been sleeping in and laid her down on the bed. Then he was about to leave and her hand shot up lightening fast and he heard her mumble in her sleep, "Stay… Please…" before her arm dropped onto the bed once again limp and her head rolled to the side.

Iggy stayed and by evening he was sleeping right next to her as she unknowingly snuggled closer and his arms wrapped around her sleeping form.

X

_Three weeks later…_

Iggy and Cricket were sitting in her room sitting on the bed and they had stolen one of Dr. M's beers and now they were a little tipsy or you could say drunk. Dr. M, Ella, and the rest of the Flock were all out.

The next thing they really didn't plan was that they started to make-out hardcore and their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths.

Then Cricket pulled off Iggy shirt and threw it on the floor and smiled at his toned chest and she ran her hands over it. Then Iggy helped her out of her shirt and jeans, lets not forget the socks she was wearing.

Now she was down to her bra and underwear, but Iggy was still wearing his pants and she wanted to make it even, so she started to undo his pants smiling seductively at him. Her eyes showed what he was hoping.

When his pants were gone she pushed him on the bed and straddled his waist smiling happily as she felt the hardness in his boxers.

She then started grinding on him and lets just say that he loved it.

Then he flipped her on her back and she smiled happily. Then the next thing to fall to the floor was her bra.

Iggy smiled satisfied with her breasts and he went to work. Let's just says by the end of it Cricket was breathing heavily in pleasure and her nipples were hard as rocks.

Her hand flew to his thigh and his boxers tightened and they looked like they were about to break open with anticipation.

So, Cricket decided to help him out by taking off his boxers and what she saw amazed her.

"Wow…" she said in her drunken state.

Then the next thing she knew she was out of her underwear and Iggy was lining up to plunge right into her and he did as soon as she looked at him.

X

So, the everybody came home and when they opened the door they heard all kinds of noise coming from Cricket's room.

They all went up the door and they heard moaning and groaning then they heard Cricket's voice as she yelled "IGGY!" and they heard two peoples breathing in the room.

"Someone look in the window." says Max and Nudge does as told and then she came back five minutes later with wide eyes.

"Don't go in there!" she says with wide eyes. "I'm scarred for life!"

"Why?" asks Max.

Angel's eyes widened and then she looks at Max and her face was a little green.

"You really don't want to know…" says Angel.

"What is going on?" says Max angrily.

"What happens to drunk people when they have had a little too much?" asks Angel giving her a clue.

Max, Fang, Ella, Dr. M, and Gazzy's eyes all widened as soon as they came across the conclusion.

"You are correct." says Nudge walking away from the door right before she hears Cricket scream Iggy's name again.

"Well, lets leave them alone and see what they say when they are sober." says Dr. M walking away and everyone follows in tow.

X

_Next day…_

Cricket woke up with a killer headache and she had this pain in her abdomen. Then she looked to her left and saw Iggy lying there with an arm over his eyes and a satisfied smile on his face.

Why is that? She thought curiously and then she felt a little cold. Then she looked at herself and noticed that she was completely naked. Then she took her chances and peaked under the covers to find that Iggy was as well.

She got up, threw on some clothes, and walked out to the kitchen to find everyone looking at her.

"What happened?" asks Cricket rubbing her stomach because it hurt.

"You'll find out all on your own." says Max with wide eyes as she looked at Cricket who had messy hair and looked a complete mess.

Then a few minutes later Iggy comes out with just pants on.

"What happened and why did I wake up naked?" asks Iggy looking at everyone. Then his eyes landed on Cricket who was crimson red from her chest up and pink farther down.

"Why do I have this bad feeling?" asks Iggy with wide blue eyes.

"YOU SLEPT WITH CRICKET!" yells Gazzy impatiently.

"SAY WHAT!" says Cricket looking at Gazzy. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE!"

"I remember now!" says Iggy and everyone looks at him expectantly. "Well, Cricket and I bet that we couldn't get drunk drinking half of a beer. Well, we were wrong and then everything else happened."

He rubs the back of his neck embarrassed. Cricket was as red as a tomato.

Everyone looked at him and then Cricket.

They were waiting for someone to speak, but they were silent.

X

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

**I do own Cricket and this idea! Also, I own Dakota who will be in the next chapter! So, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
